Supercorp Prevails Against All
by SpencerAyden2013
Summary: Lena dumps James and he does not take it very well. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Monday

James stared at the happy couple with hatred pouring from every pore in his body. He couldn't understand how Lena could dump him, James Olsen, for someone else much less for a girl. He watched from the corner of the bar as the two women moved in sync with each other to the music that boomed thru the speakers. Lena would regret dumping his for Kara he vowed to himself as he poured back the last of his drink and slipped away in the shadows to head home and plot his revenge.

_Five Days Earlier - Monday_

Kara was pacing the ground at her sister, Alex's apartment muttering that she wanted to tell Lena that she was Supergirl. Alex just stared at her sister with an amused look on her face as she accepted the coffee from Maggie's hands.

"Is she still rambling about how Lena deserves to know because they are best friends?" Maggie whispered as she watched the blonde mutter and wear the floor out under her feet,

Alex just shot Maggie a look that said: "what do you think?" Maggie just laughed.

Alex and Maggie both were pulled back into Kara's rambling when Kara groaned out, "What should I do guys?" as she flopped on the couch next to the two.

Alex just rolled her eyes playfully at her sister, "Kar, you should just tell her. I have already cleared it with Jonn. All she has to do is come into the DEO and sign some papers."

"You don't think she will hate me for keeping it from her for so long?" Kara whispered looking defeated.

Maggie took pity on the younger Danvers, "Little Danvers Lena looks at you like you hang the moon and stars. She could never hate you. Besides, she is a certified genius she probably has picked up on your "secret" identity." she said using air quotes on the word secret.

"Do you really think she knows?!" Kara all but shouted out freaking out a little.

Alex moved to sit beside her sister wrapping her arm around her, "Breathe Kara. She might not, but you won't know until you get off your ass and go talk to her. Oh while you're at it you should tell her how you feel."

Kara looked at her sister and Maggie with wide eyes that Maggie started laughing hysterically, "Little Danvers you are not very subtle with your glances to Little Luthor." she states in between laughs.

Kara looked in between them and saw Alex shaking her head in agreement with her girlfriend. Kara sighed very resignedly to the fact that she will most likely never live this down now,

"Ok, you both are right but she is with James now," Kara said hating that she pushed Lena to James.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Maggie said cryptically.

_Meanwhile _

James received a text from Lena asking if he wanted to come over that she had something she wanted to discuss with him. James looked at his phone with absolute glee thinking that Lena would want to take their relationship to the next level. James had been keeping watch on the other Luthor because he did not trust her not to turn into her brother the infamous Lex Luthor. He hopes that if he can fuck Lena that it would score him some bragging points. Only he was in for a big surprise when he arrived at Lena's penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Tuesday

James was in his house with Clark Kent sitting on his couch watching his best friend pace the floor looking extremely pissed off. James was beside himself with anger. He couldn't believe that Lena would make him look like a fool. Oh, but she will pay dearly for the actions she has done.

"What's wrong James?" Clark asked him.

"She must pay for what she did to me, Clark. No one breaks up with James Olsen and gets away with it." James said with a sinister smile on his face.

Clark looked a little scared of his friend so he voiced his concerns, "James, what's going on? I didn't even know you were dating anyone. Why did she break up with you?" he asks wondering what could have pushed his friend over the edge.

James blinked out of his trance and looked at Clark like he didn't know Superman was sitting in his living room. Then he thought back to his evening and let the anger take over his body. "Lena Luthor dared to dump me, Clark. Me, James Olsen. Who does that?" she said but he missed the dark look cross his best friends face.

"LENA LUTHOR! You are dating Lena Luthor?" Clark jumped to his feet and shouted,

James smirked as he realized he forgot to tell his best friend what he was doing. "How much time do you have Clark. I realized that I haven't told you what I have been up too."

Clark sat back down and took a deep breath as he listened as his friend began to explain himself.

Five Day Earlier - Monday Night

Kara was making her way to L-Corp to talk to her best friend. After Maggie finally told her that Lena was planning on breaking up with James earlier that evening. Kara all but flew out the door at that. Kara knew her friend would be at L-Corp because she always drowned herself in her work rather than deal with her emotions. Kara went up to Lena's office and knocked gently before walking in. The sight she saw made her heartbreak. Lena was hunched over her desk looking at her tablet. Kara noticed Lena's eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Kara also heard her breathing rather shallowly like Lena was trying to catch her breath and her emotions weren't letting her.

"Lee?" Kara called out softly.

Lena just sat there not moving. Kara thought she might not have heard her and she was about to call out again when Lena lifted her head and the sight that met Kara torn her heart in two.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Kara whispered as she walked closer to her best friend.

Lena looked at her friend and the look in Kara's eye almost made her want to cry again. She didn't she just dried her eyes and tried to brush it off. "I'm fine Kara. What are you doing here this time of night?" she asked.

Kara looked down sheepishly, "Maggie told me that you were going to break up with James tonight. Why did she know before me?" Kara asked trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

Lena looked down at her tablet, "I didn't want you to be disappointed in me since you are the one that tried to get us together in the first place." she whispered.

Kara looked taken back by that statement, "Lena I only want you happy. If James doesn't make you happy then that's fine." she told her truthfully.

Lena looked so relieved by what her best friend said that her eyes were starting to tear up again. She tried to wipe them away before Kara saw but of course, Kara had seen the movement. She swooped in so quick that Lena didn't even notice the strong arms wrapped around her she just returned the gesture squeezing tightly. Lena looked up into the blue eyes she was so deeply in love with that she did the first thing that felt right to her since her mother died and left her alone with the Luthors; she reached up and grabbed Kara's neck and bringing her down in a soft kiss that made fireworks explode behind her closed eyes. Kara shocked by the movement closed her eyes and responded to the best kiss of her life. She didn't even know that she had started to float up off the ground until Lena's lips stopped their movement and Lena shouted "KARA!".

Kara looked down to see that they were floating and gasped dropping them back to their feet, "I can explain." she said scared to look Lena in the eyes and see the hurt she was sure was there.

Meanwhile - James' House Present

Clark looked at his friend with disgusted at what James had told him about his cousin. "How could she do this to the House of El." he thought. James knew that the look was not directed to him since he told Clark that he was only with the Luthor to keep an eye on her. James told him all about how Kara thought they would make the cutest couple and that they had a lot in common then they thought. James smirked at the thought of him having anything in common with the Luthor.

He looked up at his friend once he got done explaining everything that he had missed and asked, "So will you help me destroy the Luthors once and for all?"

Clark took a minute to think about it, "Of course but you leave Kara to me. She has brought shame on to the House of El. She knew better than to associate with a Luthor but to date one is just unforgivable. I understand why you did it James and I want to thank you for sacrificing yourself for the greater good." he said praising the dark man. "Let us begin the preparations," he said.

James stood up and walked over to his bookcase and pulled a book down as you see in movies to open a secret passageway. He leads Clark down a set of stairs to his basement that looked like a high tech lab


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - Tuesday Night

Kara looked very terrified to face Lena. Lena looked broken because she didnt mean to shout she just wasnt used to floating.

Lena drew Kara's face up by placing a finger under her chin, "Kara darling, Its ok im not mad. I already knew." she said sweetly.

Kara's eyes bugged out of her eyes, "You knew but how?" she asked thinking that her disguise was prefect.

Lena just chuckled, "Sweetie your ability to lie needs some work. I flew here… on a bus. Really? And the glasses and ponytail due little to hide the shine in your eyes or that crinkle or yours." she said laughing as said crinkled formed.

"I told Alex I was going to get Botox for that," Kara muttered pouting while Lena laughed at her. "So your really not mad that I kept this from you. I swear it had nothing to do with the fact that you are a Luthor. I only did it to protect you." Kara began to ramble.

Lena smiled a true smile, the ones she only shows Kara, "No I'm not mad. But we do need to talk about that kiss though."

Kara blushed a red deeper that her cape. "I'm sorry if it was to forward. I have just liked you for so long. And I hate to see you in pain. I want to always make you feel better. I know you just broke up with James but I would love to show you that you deserve the world and you are more than your name. You, Lena Luthor, deserve to be loved." Kara proclaimed.

Lena just stared in awe at the Kryptonian. Never in a million years did she think that Kara could like her possibly even love her in the same way that Lena loved her. So Lena did the only thing she could do when words failed her and they say that actions speak louder than words anyway. Lena pulled Kara into another kiss this time though it was slow and had the promise of love and the promise of a future. Kara melted into the kiss. Little did they know that their happiness was about to be destroyed.

Wednesday - Game Night

After the kiss, they talked a little more about how to proceed in the new development of their relationship. They both agreed that they wouldn't tell people just yet because Lena did n't want to get accused of rebounding so quickly. Although if she was being completely honested she broke up with James so she didn't have to keep lying to herself. She never really loved him so if he got butthurt about it well it was his of ego because Lena was happier then she had ever been but for Kara's sake they kept it quiet and agreed to take things slow.

Still coming to game night? - Kara texted Lena Wednesday afternoon. Kara couldn't get away for lunch because James had her chasing a lead for a story. Kara noted that he seemed really grumpy. When she asked her what was wrong he just brushed it off and told her that she was wasting time. Kara was shocked at his attitude but left to go talk to her source.

Of course. I would never miss a chance to see you. Even if all your friends will be there too. - Lena responded about ten minutes later. Lena had been in meetings all day and she would like the break tonight to let her hair down and let loose. Even if she knew James was going to be there she was still going to enjoy spending time with her girlfriend.

They are your friends too Lee. - Kara reminded her. Lena just smirked at her phone while she went to get ready for her next meeting of the day.

Kara's Apartment

Everyone piled into Kara's apartment for their weekly game night. Alex and Maggie were on the love seat. Lena and Kara were sitting on the floor to the right of the love seat. Winn was seated across from Alex and Maggie. James and Clark sat across from Kara and Lena on the couch. James was staring daggers at Lena although no one noticed.

Kara clapped happily, "So what are we going to play first?" she asked bouncing in her seat like a giddy five-year-old.

"Whatever we play the Luthor will cheat " James muttered to low that only the Kryptonians heard him. Clark smirked while Kara frowned. Kara just remained silent although shifted closed to Lena as though to protect her.

"Oooo lets play Monopoly so I can kick your asses," Alex said excitedly placing the game on the table.

Everyone agreed with several promises to stop Alex from winning. "Better watch the Luthor Alex she might steal your properties," Clark said glaring at the dark haired woman

Lena stiffened in her seat. "Wha… I would never cheat you guys. You know me every time we play this I am usually the first one out," she tried to defend herself. Everyone but James and Clark offered her reassurances that they believed her. Kara was very close to snapping at the two for trying to cause drama.

"Ok guys lets all calm down and play," Maggie said being her calming self.

They all got the game set up and were really getting into the game. Alex, of course, was winning until she landed on one of Kara's properties that had a hotel on it and she had to give her half of her money her sister was apparently the luckiest player and hand both boardwalk and park place and everyone was landing on it so they had to pay her. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Lena ended up landing on one of Alex's properties and went bankrupt and had to give the redhead all her money and properties. Lena didn't mind cause that means she gets to sit back and watch her girlfriend kick ass.

Lena got up to go get drinks for everyone since she was the first one out. No one noticed that James got up to follow her into the kitchen and they also missed the evil look in his eye.

"We need to talk," he said sneaking up on her.


End file.
